Academic research in surfing
Natural science *The Science of Surfing Waves and Surfing Breaks, Scarfe, et al. (2003), Scripps Institution of Oceanography Technical Report. *Mathematics and bodysurfing, Neville de Mestre, Faculty of Information Technology, Bond University. *A numerical study of breaking waves in the surf zone, Pengzhi, L. et al., School of Civil and Environmental Engineering, Cornell University. *Waves and Beaches, Bascombe, WR. Doubleday. *The Wetsand Wavecast Guide to Surf Forecasting: A Simple Approach to Planning the Perfect Sessions Cool, NT. *Ocean Surface Waves: Their Physics and Prediction Massel, SR. Social science *Lawler, Kristin, The American Surfer: Radical Culture and Capitalism . New York: Routledge, 2011. *Chicks on Sticks in Flicks: Women, Surfing, Celluloid Scott, P. (2006), Journal of Interdisciplinary Gender Studies, Volume 10, No.1. *Waves of Semiosis: Surfing’s Iconic Progression, Flynn, PJ (1987), The American Journal of Semiotics. *From Bikinis to Boardshorts: Wahines and the Paradoxes of Surfing Culture, Booth, D. (2001). Journal of Sport History, Spring 2001. *The Aesthetics of Risk: A Study of Surfing, M Stranger (1999), International Review for the Sociology of Sport, irs.sagepub.com *To the Extreme: Alternative Sports, Inside and Out, Rinehart, RE. Sydnor, S. (2003), State University of New York Press *Good to the last drop! Understanding surfer motivations, Butts, SE. (2001), Sociology of Sport, physed.otago.ac.nz *Sick, Filthy, and Delirious: surf film and video and the documentary mode, Beattie, K. (2001), Continuum: Journal of Media & Cultural Studies, Vol. 15, No. 3. *Putting up your Dukes: Statues Social Memory and Duke Paoa Kahanamoku, Osmond, G. Phillips, MG. O’Neill, M. (2006), The International Journal of the History of Sport, Taylor & Francis *Hangin' ten: The common-pool resource problem of surfing, Rider, R. College of Arts and Sciences, Economics Program, California State University, San Marcos, CA, 92096-0001, U.S.A. *Surfing the Other: Ideology on the Beach, Rutsky, RL, (1999), Film Quarterly, Vol. 52, No. 4. *‘We shall Fight on the Seas and the Oceans…We shall: Commodification, Localism and Violence’, Scott, P.(2003), MC: a journal of media and culture, Vol.6, No.1. *‘Just the lemon next to the pie’: Apocalypse, History and the Limits of Myth in Big Wednesday (1978), Ormrod, J. (2006), Manchester Metropolitan University. *Surf tourism and sustainable development in Indo-Pacific islands: I. The industry and the islands. Buckley, RC. (2002), Journal of Sustainable Tourism *Surf tourism and sustainable development in Indo-Pacific islands: II. Recreational Capacity Management and Case Study. Buckley, RC. (2002), Journal of Sustainable Tourism, Vol. 10, No. 5, 2002. *A SOCIOLOGICAL STUDY OF THE SURFING SUBCULTURE IN THE SANTA CRUZ AREA Masters Thesis by Stephen Wayne Hull (1976), Department of Sociology, San Jose State University. *Waves of Transformation Crawford, C. Masters thesis. *"Surfing, the Ultimate Pleasure". Lueras, Leonard. Honolulu: Emphasis International, 1984. *"The Search Issues of Play, Identification, Agency, and Deviance in the Absence of Mainstream Sports: Towards a Discovery of the Social Meaning of the Sport of Surfing". Ehrlich, JN. Honors Thesis for the Undergraduate Research Program in the Department of Sociology at the University Of California, Irvine. *"Civilising Surfers: Exploring Subculture Through Historical Consumer Research" Robin Canniford (2006) PhD Thesis. *Lazarow, N. (2006) The value of coastal recreational resources: a case study approach to examine the value of recreational surfing to specific locales, Paper presented at the NSW Coastal Conference, Coffs Harbour, November 7-9 *Sayeux, A.S.,(2008), Surfeurs, l'être au monde. Une analyse socio-anthropologique. Presses Universitaires de Rennes. Category:Non-fiction